Fly!
by ichihoe
Summary: Eren loves high places, and somehow Levi finds himself accompanying the brat to these places. - "Because. I can't call you something as cool as a falcon if you haven't even gone flying properly yet!" "Pigeons are capable of flying." "They are, but falcons have reached further!" "What are you, an ornithologist?" "Nope, I'm a junior in High School!"


**This is a tweaked version of an old role-play ****kurosaki-no-otome** and I did. I was reminded of it in the shower. Thank you Amber (she forgot her ff account Orz) for beta'ing this work!

******** 01/02/14: to the guest user Redbird! Because you are a guest user, I could not reply directly to your review, but I decided to reply here! Hopefully you will see this! I would appreciate it if you could PM me and tell me more regarding the contents of your review before you do anything. Please PM me before you take action! If PMing me is not something you can do, my email is located on my profile! I hope that you can email me and we can discuss further details :)****

* * *

"Hey, do you want to go flying?"

At first I didn't realize the kid sitting beside me on the bench was talking to me. I was in a hurry to get home from work, and was not paying attention to any of my surroundings while sporting the decision to go home as quickly as possible to avoid the shitty weather that was to come. The news this morning said that around 6 o'clock PM, it would start to rain. I hated the rain.

"Helllooooo? Someone in there?" The kid gave a light rap against my head with his knuckles.

The nerve of this kid.

I faced him with a death glare and spat out an acidic, "What?"

The kid didn't look at me with fear or anything of the like in his eyes. Instead, he smiled and held both his hands up in surrender. "Whoa there, don't shoot me."

"I don't have a gun." I replied dully, facing the front again and trying to tune the kid out.

"Well you know what they say! Looks can shoot!"

"It's looks can kill, kid."

"Is it?"

Incredibly annoyed, I turned to face the kid again. "What the hell do you want from me and would you please shut up?"

"If I shut up, I can't tell you what I want from you."

This kid was sassy.

With a grunt, I strictly looked to the street in front of me focusing on the cars passing by and praying that the bus would come sometime soon.

"Want to go flying?"

I pretended I didn't hear him and began to hum a song I didn't even know the title of. Maybe the kid would get the hint and stop bothering me.

But no such luck.

"Oiiiiii, old man. Want to go flying?"

"What the hell are you talking about? How the hell are you going to fly with your lack of material and experience?" I demanded, completely ticked off by the persistence of the boy.

"I do have experience and all the material I need." He hummed slightly, sounding amused.

I rubbed my temples feeling a headache kick in as I sighed in defeat. "Okay kid. You got ten minutes to show me what the hell this whole flying is about, and then you leave me alone. Got it?"

"I can't promise you that I'll leave you alone. We need to take the same bus, it seems."

I swear my patience for this kid is practically non-existent. "Just take me flying." I muttered.

* * *

Five minutes later, we were on the rooftop of a random building. I doubt we even had the permission to be up here in the first place, but that wasn't my concern.

"GET THE HELL DOWN FROM THERE ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I yelled at the kid and tried to move closer to the edge of the rooftop, but the kid was standing on the ledge with his arms outstretched to balance himself.

"Whoa old man! You should come see this!" The kid laughed happily, looking off to the horizon at something that I couldn't see at the moment because I was too busy panicking.

I didn't want to hold the responsibility for this kid's death. Hell, I didn't even know him up until five minutes ago! I don't know what the hell I was going to tell the police. "He went up there himself and fell" didn't seem very plausible.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" I screamed, trying to pull him back but not being able to successfully do so. One wrong move, and the kid's death could actually be my fault. "GET DOWN!" I repeated with grief.

He continued walking across the ledge very dangerously, his smile only growing bigger and bigger as he did so. "Wow, this is so much better than being on the ground!"

"YEAH? WELL YOU BETTER FUCKING PRAY YOU DON'T REACH THE GROUND FROM THERE ANY TIME SOON!" I hissed out.

"What's the big deal old man? Never went flying before? Come on up here, pigeon! Come fly with me- whoa!" He wobbled out of balance, and I swear at that moment my heart crawled into my throat.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" I remembered screaming, but everything happened so quickly I couldn't see in front of me.

When I opened my eyes, I felt something heavy on me suppressing me and preventing me from moving. At first, I thought that I had died with the stupid brat, but when said brat laughed and sat up on top of me, I released a sigh of relief. It seemed that he had fallen off the ledge onto the safe side, pinning me down to the floor from his fall.

"Whoo! That was fun! But you're a killjoy, pigeon. You never went flying before so you don't know the fun of it, do you?"

"YOU CALL THAT BULLSHIT FLYING?"

He blinked his green eyes, and I stared at him incredulously. He didn't understand, did he? "What do you call it then?" He questioned.

"BEING FUCKING CRAZY."

He winced and covered his ears with his hands. "No need to scream, I'm right here."

I groaned and palmed my forehead. "Jesus fucking Christ save me."

"Don't use his name in vain, pigeon!" The brat said, getting off of me then helping me up.

"I have a name and it's not pigeon. Why the hell am I a pigeon anyway?"

"Because. I can't call you something as cool as a falcon if you haven't even gone flying properly yet!"

"Pigeons are capable of flying."

"They are, but falcons have reached further!"

"What are you, an ornithologist?"

"Nope, I'm a junior in High School!"

Suddenly the door to the rooftop opened, and a voice called out, "Who's there?"

I was trying thinking of a reasonable excuse and an apology for being up there, but before I could even begin my thinking process, a hand was clamped over my mouth and I was dragged to hide behind the huge ventilator.

"-Mm!" I tried to speak, but I was hushed by the kid as he held me close to his body.

The brat was bigger than me, and as much as I hate to admit, we fit snug into one another like freaking jigsaw puzzle pieces. I awkwardly sat between his legs with my back pressed to his chest, his hand still on my mouth to stop me from making noise. I would have punched him if he wasn't a student.

He peeked out from behind the ventilator, keeping tabs on the person who was most likely the owner of this building we were on. "Don't speak until coast is clear." He whispered to me.

We must have sat there forever, but finally the kid released his hold on me and smiled sheepishly. "I'm kind of a professional at avoiding angry building owners!"

I couldn't believe his words, forgetting my irritation from earlier. "Do you do this often?"

"As often as I can!" He said proudly, standing up.

I stood up and dusted myself off, glaring accusingly at him for dirtying my clothes before I turned to leave. I had enough of this flying shit. I never minded flying as I rode _safely_ on planes and other things of the like, but now I didn't think I would like those either after the scare I received from the brat.

"Wait!"

"_What?_" I might as well listen to him because I was so far in anyway. I must have been fucking crazy myself if I continuously listened to this kid who had a few screws loose in his head. I would simply listen to whatever he had to say, then leave.

"I think you deserve to know my name! We almost died together back there, no?"

"So you do admit what you did back there could have gotten you killed."

"I'm Eren!"

"Answer my freaking question-"

"And you're pigeon!"

"I told you I have a fucking name-"

"Pigeon and Eren, on rooftop number one hundred and twenty-two!"

"Oi!"

* * *

I don't know how I ended up accompanying the stupid brat Eren in going up more rooftops illegally.

As much as I wanted to avoid him, he was ridiculously manipulative and before I knew it, I was sucked into his pace and going with him to the next rooftop.

Don't get me wrong, we didn't meet very soon after our first encounter. In fact, we didn't see each other for nearly two months, until we met on the same bus stop again.

I had forgotten my car keys in my office building that day and was walking to the bus stop, only to see that Eren was asking another poor, unfortunate soul to go "flying" again.

I had to butt in and stop the brat from luring in more customers, and dragged him away from the bus stop.

"Hey, it's pigeon!" Eren said cheerfully. "Long time no see! Have you gone flying yet?"

"Lower your voice" I told him, continuing to pull him along.

Two months ago, after we parted, I remembered being glad to get rid of the troublesome kid who had this weird obsession with flying. But I also remembered thinking that if we were to cross paths again, I'd take him to the psychiatrist. This kid was not normal.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere where they'll tell me whether or not you're safe." I replied as vaguely as possible.

"But I am safe!"

"I don't think you are."

At the end, it turned out that Eren was perfectly sane. Much to my disappointment, they found nothing wrong with the kid at all and instead, I was the one who received looks.

"Quit stalling. Let's leave this building before they change their minds and come after me." I muttered. I had a tight grip on the sleeves of his shirt, ready to yank him if he didn't listen to my orders.

Eren didn't seem to be paying attention though. His attention was on something else.

I followed his line of view, then read the sign near the stairs that read, "Rooftop this way".

The color drained from my face and I shook my head rapidly. "Oh no. Oh no no no, not again brat. Not today. Not ever."

The little shit turned to me with his lower lips puckered, his eyes begging me.

"No." I said sternly, giving a tug to his sleeves. "We're taking the elevator to the lobby, then you're going home."

"Come on pigeon!" Eren whined like a child, looking as if he was ready to drop onto the floor any second to protest with all his weight.

"Shut up. You're causing a scene." I hissed at him, glancing around nervously. People were beginning to stare and murmur.

I ended up ushering Eren out of the hallway and onto the rooftop.

Thankfully, this time he didn't go on the ledge. Instead, he ran to the center and threw his arms up in the air, tossing his head back. He inhaled the fresh air and smiled with his eyes closed. "Rooftop number two hundred!"

I planted my feet firmly onto the exit of the rooftop, my arms crossed over my chest. My expression was grim, and the only thing I looked forward to was leaving. However, there was a question in my head that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to ask it. "What do you mean by that?"

Eren turned to me, his face lighting up. He probably took my inquiry as a chance to get me involved further with his strange flying journeys. "This is the two hundredth rooftop I've been to!" He declared proudly.

Two hundred was an impressive number. I didn't even think there were that many buildings in the city in spite of it being a huge place. That was when I realized that Eren had been insistent on coming up here because it was his two hundredth. He was anxious to fill that mark. "When did you start going on rooftops?" I asked slyly, trying to seem uninterested.

"Not too long ago. About five months ago?"

"Why do you do it?"

The answer I expected was not the one I received. He only grinned at me, and shrugged before turning to look at the sun setting.

I don't know how long we've been standing there, but I knew it had been pretty long because the sun was already down and the moon had replaced it high above the sky. We were still on the same rooftop, and miraculously had yet to be caught.

Eren was now sitting on the center, his eyes wide open as he stared up at the moon. The moon illuminated his face and lit up his eyes, giving his turquoise a nice sparkle.

On the other hand, I was sitting against the door dozing off but not being able to go home because for some reason I had to see to it that the brat stayed out of trouble and got home safely.

* * *

Most of my daytime is spent in my office building typing away on my computer. My night-time consists of me either catching up on sleep, or finishing up whatever work I wasn't able to the few hours before.

My phone's usually on silent or vibrate when I'm working, but during my break times I turn the sound on in case I receive calls from my mother- who, got very crabby if I didn't pick up on her first call, or from my cat-sitter (yes, I have a cat-sitter) who calls once in a while to tell me how my cat Lucifer is doing.

Whoever was calling me now was very fortunate to have caught me during my break, because otherwise they'd have to suffice with voicemail instead.

I placed my sandwich down and wiped my hands quickly on the napkin before looking at the screen.

I didn't recognize the number and it wasn't saved on my phone, so I didn't have a single clue as to who it could be.

Still, I picked up. "Hello?"

"Pigeon!"

Oh no.

"Pigeon, I'm lost."

"How the hell did you get my number?" Out of all the people who could have called me, it had to be him.

"Can you come and pick me up?"

"Answer my question you shit."

"Well, that night on the hospital building rooftop you were asleep so I took your phone out of your pocket and called myself. You didn't seem like you minded-"

"I WAS ASLEEP OF COURSE I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED BECAUSE I WASN'T AWARE!" I lost my temper very quickly with the brat, and it was going to be my demise one day.

My voice echoed throughout the empty room and probably further, but I didn't want to stop to consider the damage.

"Yes, but if I didn't have your number, then I would have been stuck walking home. And I don't even know where my house is right now."

"Can't you take the bus home?" I grumbled.

"I don't see any, and I don't have a car because I failed my driver's test."

"Taxi."

"No money~!"

I must have been completely out of my mind to throw the half of my sandwich I had eaten prior to Eren's call, into the garbage and the other uneaten half back into the container. I must have been crazy for getting up on my feet, putting on my jacket and going out of the office building without even letting my boss know where I was going. "Ya hungry kid? I hope you like egg salad sandwich. Where are you?"

* * *

I don't know what made me think I could pick Eren up and just leave.

By the time I found him, (mind you, it took nearly two hours to do because the little shit had wandered far) he already had his eyes set on the building before him. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" He told me.

I seized his wrist and gave him a dirty look. "You're not going there alone."

Turned out, that was rooftop number two hundred and thirty.

After that incident, my phone number became something Eren called often. My phone rang so often it felt like Grand Central station, and I began to question whether this kid even attended school. Did he go to rooftops for a living?

I asked him this the second he called me. He told me he went to school, and also told me that he was locked up on a rooftop not too far from my office building. Naturally, he ignored my sarcastic question about going to rooftops for a living.

How he knew where I worked, was beyond me, but once again the brat had given me another stupid task that I had no choice but adhere to.

Once I opened the rooftop door with the keys (that I had done a lot to attain), I asked him if he had any friends.

"I have a cat. Gabriel." Eren responded without missing a beat. He gestured for me to step aside so he could leave the roof, but I didn't budge.

"Aside from him."

"None."

The conversation ended at that, and we found ourselves eating dinner at a restaurant nearby.

* * *

At some point it became our norm to visit roofs. Together we reached rooftop number three hundred, and had a small celebration on it with cheesecake and sparkling cider.

I've come to accept that Eren was a very spontaneous person, and that he did not go to school all the time. He learned of my age (twenty-five), but did not treat me any different than before. I was, however, suddenly taking on a motherly figure for him.

"You'll fail, you know." I said to him before sipping my cup. I was referring to him missing out on school often.

"It's okay, I get good grades. I'm just not there all the time." Eren said as he laid back on the mat. I had bought one because I didn't think laying down or sitting down for the matter, was very sanitary especially on places we don't know has been through.

We ate in silence before I finally asked, "If I'm pigeon, what are you, an eagle?" I had gotten better at asking questions, no longer ashamed to ask them now that I've gotten comfortable with the brat. He was laborious at times, but he was tolerable.

"No, I'm not an eagle. You are." Eren's voice sounded a bit sleepy, and I could have sworn he stifled a yawn in between his words.

"I thought I was a pigeon."

"You levelled up after flying with me so many times." A small laugh was evident in his voice and he looked to me with droopy eyes. "You did good, eagle. You soared high above the sky with me many times..."

Something in me tingled, and I had to look away. "Don't say cheesy shit like that."

He was already asleep.

* * *

One summer day, Eren finally decided to tell me why he went around going up on rooftops. "I like high places." He started. "I like watching things from above, and I like how big I feel when I look at the tiny cars and people moving by." He had on a gentle smile as he looked to the setting sun. "I like to take things into different perspectives, and being up high allows me to do that."

I wanted to ask if that was the only reason, but the answer was already clear. _It was it_, but the reason was so pure and simple that it made sense.

We were on rooftop number three hundred and fifty, located far from the city of our home. Due to the reason we visited about one to three buildings a day, we quickly ran out of buildings in the city to invade. Sometimes though, the rooftops wouldn't be accessible to us, and there were times we tried multiple times to go to it.

Countless amount of times we've gotten in trouble, but we were lucky enough to not get charged for trespassing.

"Thank you for being my partner in crime."

I didn't expect the sudden gratitude, blinking in surprise as if I had been hit in between my eyes. "Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh, would you look at that. Levi, composed, organized Levi stuttering. Isn't that something?" He smiled.

I was too stunned to scold him for mocking me. "That was the first time you said my name."

"Really?"

"You only called me pigeon or eagle before."

"Would you prefer it that way?"

"Don't you dare."

Eren's laughter was soft as he shook his head, looking down at his lap. The warm wind blew his soft looking hair out of his eyes, making me curious enough to reach out and lace my fingers through his mass.

He looked at me in wonder, but said nothing. I panicked slightly in my head, but wasn't the one to break the silence as I allowed his hair to knot around my fingers.

"Soft?" He asked gently, leaning into my hand.

"Soft." I agreed without dropping my hand.

* * *

Our conversations became more interesting after that. The way we spoke to each other changed as time went by, and our skin-ship grew more intimate. We were becoming complacent with each other to the point we would cuddle on the rooftops at times.

We would talk endlessly. Spending the night on the rooftops became something we did often, and it seemed that every time we had to spare was spent with each other on various rooftops.

I was still attending my work in the office, although my time had become stricter after that one time I left without telling my boss where I was going. My regular office hours were increased and I had more work to deal with. It was hard wedging in time for Eren, but I managed.

Eren went to school more often after my constant reminders, and our time together was decreased but we spent every second we could in each other's presence.

Our relationship was never clarified.

One time I tried to bring it up, only to have my voice fail me because I was afraid I'd lose him. The brat that I had grown to actually like. Maybe even love, in the short time we've known each other.

Whether Eren felt the same, I would never know, because he never spoke of it either.

Perhaps it was better this way, sharing a common knowledge without having it be spoken. Just having something special between us.

There was a chance that this 'crush' of mine was unrequited, but I could not bring myself to confess.

But I found that there was no reason to.

One early, Saturday morning I heard an inevitable banging on my door. The sound was so ridiculously loud it probably reached the end of the block.

At first I tried to ignore it, but as time passed by I found that it was anything but avoidable and was forced off my bed.

I didn't bother making my bed before I left my room because I already planned out in my head that I would answer the door, deal with whatever nuisance that was out there and go straight to bed again.

I opened the door and squinted when the sunlight poured in, not being able to see for a few seconds until my eyes adjusted to the bright rays.

"Morning eagle!" Eren's voice filled my ears and following that was a pair of arms wrapping tightly around me in an embrace.

I patted Eren's arm sleepily, my anger from before dissolving as soon as Eren's scent reached my nose. "Why are you here so early, brat?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm not going to talk to you for a week! So don't contact me or look for me, okay?" His tone wasn't fit for the words he had said. He was speaking as if he was just casually requesting something simple, except that wasn't the case.

Before I could even ask why, the brat ran away screaming, "Till then, don't fly away eagle!"

* * *

I'd like to say that the week flew by easily, but it didn't. It dragged on, and I didn't even realize how boring my life had been without Eren in it. I was stuck doing paperwork most of the time, or just sleeping at home after making myself a TV microwave dinner because I was lazy on most nights.

Not contacting Eren was a difficult thing to do. Nothing could be as tempting as calling him and asking what he was up to, why he was doing this and where the hell he was. I hadn't seen him around since the day he showed up in front of my house.

Don't fly away eagle?

Where the hell was my falcon and where had he flown off to?

My bitterness must have shown extra, or it must have returned because the look of admiration from my co-workers disappeared and returned into the look of fear. I didn't notice as it happened, but Eren's participation in my life must have softened me. At least for the time he was around. God knew where the hell he flew off to now.

There was no doubt about it, Eren's appearance had changed my life. Being with him took me away from stress, and relieved me of my uptight behavior. With him, I actually felt like I was flying like a bird with my wings spread.

Hours on end, I'd stare at my phone waiting for it to ring. Hoping and wishing that Eren would call me even if a week hadn't passed. I was much too stubborn to call him myself, refusing to let myself give in so easily and appear weak. I could function without him, right?

Wrong.

On the fourth day, I found myself curled up in my blankets wearing Eren's sweater. His name had even left my lips a few times, and he was all that was in my mind. I didn't want to move, because everything I did reminded me of him. I felt a strange pain in my heart and everything I did felt so wrong without him.

Jesus Christ.

I was bat shit crazy.

Shuddering at the thought of being in an asylum, I got up for an early morning jog. Something deep within me tried to crawl out, but I shoved it back down because I couldn't deal with it now. I couldn't handle the thought, even if I knew it in the back of my head why I was acting the way I was.

Instead, I channelled my emotions into the anger department.

Where the hell was the brat and what the hell was he doing? Why did he just step out of my life so easily without even looking as if it hurt him? Couldn't he have pretended it hurt?

Was he gone for good?

My decision to get angry at the kid didn't work as planned. Instead, I was back to worrying my ass off about Eren's whereabouts. Every path down the angry road I tried to take, it led me back to the scared, and worried one. I was freaking walking around in circles.

* * *

On the sixth day, I came down with a fever. It wasn't one of those light ones, but oh, I had it bad.

I was vomiting all over the place until I had nothing left to offer, and I could barely walk. Even so I cleaned up after myself because I detested even a drop of anything filthy in my house. With much difficulty I forced myself to take a walk around my neighborhood, hoping that the fresh air would help but it only made me more nauseous.

I reached my house to see that my cat Lucifer was waiting for me at the entrance hallway, meowing with his curled tail swaying from side to side. He was trying to tell me something, but I didn't have the energy to figure it out. I barely managed to take off my shoes and throw my jacket off my body, trudging into my room to collapse onto my bed.

Lucifer followed inside and gave another sound, jumping onto my drawer nearby and pawing at something.

"Lucifer, no. Get down." I groaned, not picking myself up or planning to move any time soon.

The feline didn't listen. It continued to paw at something on my drawer, wanting to draw attention but not being able to get it right away.

Finally after many failed attempts of ignoring my cat I picked myself off the bed and went over to the drawer. "What the hell are you so insistent on doing anyway-"

My phone screen was lit up, and it displayed that I had missed three calls from someone. Lucifer was trying to tell me I had missed calls.

The words 'Shitty brat' was written across the LCD screen three times, and that was enough of a cure for me. Eren was my panacea, and I had no time to argue and deny that. "Thanks Lucifer." I awarded him with a scratch beneath his chin as I held the phone up to my ear after pressing the 'call' button.

I desperately needed to hear Eren's voice.

The recorded message of the lady's "You have reached the voicemail box of," followed by Eren's cheerful "Eren!" couldn't have been more depressing than now. Eren was not picking up, and I had lost my chance to hear his voice.

Just as I gave up, my phone blasted out into the ringtone I had specifically assigned for Eren's calls (so I knew when to ignore calls, and when not to).

I picked up not even halfway towards the first note. "Hello?"

"Eagle!"

God I missed that voice. "Where the fuck were you." I wasn't too keen on expressing my true feelings. The brat didn't deserve it.

"Are you free? Can you pick me up right now?" By now I didn't expect Eren to answer all my questions. He had the tendency to avoid some of them, putting things in order of importance.

"What the hell do you mean?" I was excited, and I barely suppressed it. Eren was finally asking me to go see him. After six stinking days.

"I'm on a rooftop building number three hundred and eighty nine!"

"Are you lost again?"

"Not exactly..."

"But?"

"How'd you know there was a but?"

I had to roll my eyes at that one. Sometimes he possessed the naivety of a child. "Because I know you." That line came out a bit lamer than I'd like for it to have sounded.

"But there is no but!"

"There was a but in that sentence. Two, actually."

Eren's whine came out thin and airy. "You're steering me away from the point!"

"What is the point."

"Come pick me up, and you will see! But hurry, okay? It's almost time for the sun to set!"

If I was sick, I didn't even feel it at all because the only thing that I could think about as I told him I would go to the address he provided and hung up, was the thought of seeing Eren's brilliant smile again.

* * *

Traffic was not in my favor.

Even with the heater on I was freezing in my car. The fact that I still had a fever didn't help, because I was getting the chills once in a while.

I constantly felt the need to call Eren to tell him to stay where he was and assure him that I was coming, but I didn't want to come off as a clingy-

...

What the hell was I to Eren?

_Eagle!_ his cheerful voice exclaimed in my head and I decided to leave it at that or else my head would ache too much for me to drive.

* * *

It was hard for me to find a parking spot in the area near the building Eren was in. The place was crowded and busy with people and cars, not giving me an opportunity to look for a decent parking spot that didn't require for me to walk a thousand blocks from my car to the building.

If I hadn't been sick, my understanding of everything surrounding me would have been sharper, enabling me to find a spot to park my car quicker, but the fever was lagging my thought process and in addition to that, made me drowsy.

After many minutes of struggling, I found a spot at last.

I got out of my car and tried not to think about the cold wind that greeted me upon leaving my warm car. I poured all my concentration into finding the elevator, pressing the last floor then riding on it with my body pressed firmly onto the walls to lessen the effect of the landing. The elevator still shook and made me light-headed, but I ignored that as well as I climbed up the flight of stairs that led me to the rooftop.

I hugged myself and took a deep breath before opening the only thing that was dividing Eren and I. The door made an unpleasant creaking noise, but that didn't matter so much to me.

My eyes quickly found Eren standing near the edge, admiring the sky that was now orange mixed with blue. He didn't turn right away, but when he did, he was attacked by me.

"W-whoa there eagle! Calm down! I almost fell!" Eren laughed, wrapping his arms around me in return as I buried my face into his chest. I was shamelessly displaying all the emotions that I had held in for the past few days, putting everything I had to offer into that one embrace.

"Where the fuck were you?" I demanded, my voice cracking. I had meant for it to sound more powerful and angry, but it came out soft and apprehensive. I wasn't going to cry, but I was close to it.

"Searching!"

I pulled away to look up at him. "Searching?"

"For this." Then he pointed off into the distance at another building in front of us that was located directly in front of the sunset.

At first, I couldn't see it.

But when I did, I couldn't any more because my eyes betrayed me and became the home of a waterfall. "Shitty brat." Was all I managed to say as I buried my face back into his chest.

I felt his chest vibrate lightly with the laughter that left his mouth. "I took a long time trying to look for this, and you give me that? How am I supposed to feel now?"

"Shitty."

He didn't reply to that, silently stroking my hair and rubbing my back in a way that made my stomach churn. For the first time in my life I understood the expression of having butterflies in your stomach.

After a few minutes of silently holding each other, together, we turned our heads to the two buildings once more. "Is this why you told me to hurry? Because the sunset doesn't last that long?"

"You got it."

"How did you even find this?"

"I flew many times."

I read the words a million times off the billboard and the store sign that all together read, "I love you Levi" thanks to the sun providing assistance in making the phenomenon happen, and tightened my arms around the brat that was holding me.

"I love you too." I replied, before turning my face to look up at him. I don't know how I looked from his point of view, or what kind of expression I was making, but he knew what I wanted and I could see that in his eyes.

He leaned down and closed the distance between us, pressing his lips onto mine and confirming our relationship.

* * *

**For those of you who are confused as to how the "I love you Levi" thing happened, I shall explain. The "I love you" part came from a billboard sign advertising a movie that has the words "I love you" in it. Next to it, is a Levi's building and the sun just so happened to be there at the right time, the right place, covering the "'s" part making it so that "I love you Levi", was possible. **

**I'm not making up a Levi's because it's seriously a store. . **

**And if you catch any mistakes, please forgive them. We get tired of re-reading the same thing many times OTL ALSO, HAPPY NEW YEARS! LET US ALL ENJOY 2014 AND START OFF WITH SOME RIREN.**

**** 01/02/14: to the guest user Redbird! Because you are a guest user, I could not reply directly to your review, but I decided to reply here! Hopefully you will see this! I would appreciate it if you could PM me and tell me more regarding the contents of your review before you do anything. Please PM me before you take action! If PMing me is not something you can do, my email is located on my profile! I hope that you can email me and we can discuss further details :)****


End file.
